<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children Of The Sea by SeleneDarkbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144311">Children Of The Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom'>SeleneDarkbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cathartic day at the beach, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia fell and things were less than perfect, a brief pause in Galdin Quay brings forth more than Prompto expected. </p><p>Written for the Waves of Wonder Zine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Waves of Wonder- Prompto Ocean Themed Zine 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children Of The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The return to Galdin Quay had been miles different from when they first got there. Their excitement at exploring the new place dulled by a failed peace treaty and the death of many who were dear to them. The silence on their trip got into Prompto’s nerves, he felt claustrophobic. He wanted out of that car so badly.</p><p>Ignis parked and they went on to rent out the caravan for the night. They were all tired and needed the break, after settling in Noctis went out — probably to fish. He stayed to help Iggy and Gladio, but soon he left. He took out his camera and went nowhere in particular. He took in the sights; everything was still beautiful and bright. But it all seemed quiet now. He guessed people were feeling the fall of Insomnia like they were, at least in a way. This was definitely not the kind of change they had set out to bring when leaving the walls for the first time. They really hoped for peace not knowing how foolish of them it was. He let out a heavy sigh, the <em>what ifs</em> and <em>could have beens</em> flooding his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto walked along the shore, his bare feet leaving trails on the soft warm sand. the sun began to set painting the sky with light tangerine strokes. He took pictures of the crashing waves, seagulls diving below in search of fish and taking flight again, their shapes darkened against the sky. The shutter’s sound was drowned out by the strong gust of wind that made his hair fly in every direction. Prompto kept on taking more pictures, trying to ease his mind when in his visor he spotted a familiar person not far from him. He paused and made his way over to where his friend sat on the sand, near the grass.</p><p>He was <em>brooding</em>, boots tossed to his side. Noctis’ knees were bent, arms wrapped around his legs holding them to his chest. He didn’t seem to notice Prompto at his side so he nudged him with his legs, that apparently worked because Noctis looked up at him.</p><p>“Hey there buddy. The seat taken?” He pointed to the spot by his side.</p><p>“All yours.” Noctis gestured lazily and Prompto sat down, legs crossed.</p><p>“Thought you’d be fishing once we got here.”</p><p>In response he shrugged, “There weren’t any good bites.”</p><p>Prompto didn’t really buy the answer, if there weren’t any good fish Noctis would be a heck of a lot more upset.</p><p>“That’s too bad.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, Prompto plucked a piece of grass that was on his other side and started twisting it in his hand.</p><p>“Where are Specs and Gladio?” Noctis turned and asked him.</p><p>“I left them at the Caravan.”</p><p>“Huh.” He turned away; gaze fixed towards the sea. He knew what probably was eating Noctis away, but it was difficult to ask anyway. Prompto drew a breath in to work up the courage.</p><p>“How are you doing?” There was a slight tremble to his voice and he hated it.</p><p>Noctis tightened his arms around his knees and answered way too quickly.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Yeah… Definitely not. But he already knew that.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The answer was punctuated with a harsh look from Noctis. Prompto tossed the old piece of grass and plucked a new one. This time he started tying knots on it.</p><p>“Come on, none of us are fine Noct.”</p><p>Noctis clicked his tongue and looked away from him to the horizon. Prompto hated to press, but they would need to address the Garula in the room eventually. And so, he kicked the bucket and talked first.</p><p>“Everyone is pretending to be okay,” Prompto hesitates. “But Gladio is waking up earlier than usual for his morning run and coming back with scrapes and bruises. Ignis is going out alone on supply runs and suddenly there is a piece of hair out of place and I’m pretty sure that was blood on his cheek yesterday.”</p><p>“Yet you seem fine Prompto.” Noctis huffed and whipped his head accusingly, Prompto flinched a little at the sudden movement.</p><p>Noctis’ shoulders slumped and he breathed out, his next words came out laced with guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Prompto just waved it off and offered a smile. However, he still had something to say about his comment.</p><p>“That’s the thing, Noct, I’m great at pretending.” Prompto smiled and made finger guns at Noctis. “I don’t think you’ve noticed buddy, but I always <em>seem</em> fine.”</p><p>Noctis looked at him, his eyebrows pinched in curiosity.</p><p>“We lost our homes; our families are dead. We are not fine Noct.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. Talking is hard, but he felt… <em>relieved</em>, at admitting how things really were.</p><p>He plucked more grass to fidget with, trying to occupy the half of his brain that otherwise would be freaking out about this whole thing. He didn’t think Noctis would actually join the conversation. But he hoped he would understand what he meant.</p><p>Noctis curled into himself more, “I just… I wish I could’ve done more. I wish I was <em>doing</em> more. But since all that happened, we’ve been stuck in circles and I feel nowhere closer to <em>reclaiming my throne</em> and <em>fulfilling my calling.</em>” The bitter echoes of how he felt about his duty carried away by the breeze.</p><p>“Dad died.” He stated, there was a crack on his voice that broke Prompto’s heart.</p><p>“Noct...”</p><p>“He is dead and gone, he left me with a broken kingdom, no choice. No answers!” Noctis clenched his jaw with a snap, cheeks turning a bright pink. He turned his face away, Prompto thought he saw a tear trail down his cheek.</p><p>“I guess that’s the thing about death that sucks so much. Everything is just unfinished. It doesn’t let you say goodbye, it leaves you only with lingering questions and regret.”</p><p>For a while all that he could hear was the waves crashing, the wind blowing and Noctis’ breathing by his side.</p><p>“It’s unfair.” He said after a while, his voice was softer and he appeared less tense.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“We’re here, and they aren’t. How do we do it? You know, keep going? When it just seems wrong that we <em>can</em>?”</p><p>“I guess we just… Go on. For them you know.” Prompto looked to the sea that seemed to stretch out into endlessness where it met the skies.</p><p>“If they were here, they would want us to live, and laugh and make the most of life.” He looked back at Noctis who was looking at him intently.</p><p>“We’ve only got the one, and it’s short. We never know if it will be cut even shorter.”</p><p>“Do it for them.” Noctis looked away and said quietly, mostly for himself than for Prompto.</p><p>“I guess I can do that.”</p><p>Prompto felt his heart grow a few sizes upon hearing that. It was something, more than he thought he would get when he started this talk.</p><p>“We can do that, Noct. All of us, together.”</p><p>Prompto bumped his shoulder on Noctis’ trying to pull a smile out of his friend. They were all so alone after Insomnia’s sudden fall, all that they had now was each other. He, Noct Iggy and Gladio. They were so young, and it hit him how unprepared for this they were.</p><p>Suddenly he felt this overwhelming weight on his shoulders, he did not like that at all. He wanted it to go away. Looking at Noctis who was spaced out, eyes fixed on the horizon, he couldn’t help but to think how heavy it was for him. It made Prompto’s chest twist with a familiar ache. The pressure building behind his eyes, the familiar sting, a sign of the imminent “water works”. He felt he would cry. More than he already had when no one was looking — he hoped no one was looking.</p><p>Choking back tears, he settled his eyes on the ocean, the waves were calmer now. Breaking softly and making that white bubbly foam he loved so much, he took out his camera and mindlessly snapped some pictures until he had an idea.</p><p>Putting his camera back in the armiger he stood up, drawing Noct’s attention to him. He offered his hand to his friend.</p><p>“Come on!” He put on a wide smile.</p><p>“Why?” Noctis’ brows were furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Just get up, trust me.”</p><p>Noctis reluctantly took his hand and Prompto helped him up. He patted the sand from his clothes and met his eyes with a questioning look.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Let’s live.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Last one is a rotten egg!” He said and dashed toward the sea, ditching his shirt in the way</p><p>“Seriously?” Noctis shouted and threw his arms up.</p><p>“Come on! Do it for them!” He yelled and peaked back. Noctis took off his shirt and bundled it up before throwing it in Prompto’s general direction. The tell-tale sound of warping hit his ears before Noctis showed up a few paces ahead of him in a shower of blue light. He looked back to him with a grin.</p><p>“Dude! Not fair!” He ran a little faster and both made it to the water at almost the same time.</p><p>The water was kinda cold and he shivered, but he didn’t really care. He only wanted to feel it on his skin, wanted it to wash everything away.</p><p>“I won!” Noct said every bit the cocky prince he could be sometimes.</p><p>“You cheated!” Prompto threw water at Noctis, giggling like a child.</p><p>“You never said warping wasn’t on the table.” He shrugged and threw water back at him.</p><p>“It’s common sense!” Prompto tried to make a bigger splash that hit him more than Noctis.</p><p>The sway of the waves made him feel lighter, literally and mentally. He couldn’t help the warm feeling bubbling in his chest seeing Noctis smile, a genuine smile. He had not done that in the last few weeks, not that he could blame him for it.</p><p>“Dude, dive!” He shouted when a bigger wave came up to them. They went under the wave, water flowing over their heads. They let their bodies gradually float back to the surface.</p><p>Noctis’ hair was glued to his forehead and Prompto laughed, Noctis joined. Turns out Prompto actually had a good idea in this life, he was happy to see Noct like this.</p><p>For this little moment he allowed himself to just feel like the 20-year-old kid he was. And things didn’t seem so dire anymore, maybe… Maybe it all would work out. Yeah, everything would be fine as long as they stayed together, all would turn out okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>